Quaere et invenies
by Lillyflower1
Summary: Suche und du wirst finden...! So erging es auch Abby. Nach einem schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag suchte und fand sie die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit. Was sie jedoch nicht suchte, dennoch aber fand war ein geheimnisvoller Mann mit dunklen Haaren und blauen Augen, der eines Tages unerwartet in einem Dorf in Britannien auftaucht. (Richard Armitage/OC)


Hallo.

Herzlich Willkommen zu meiner ersten Fan Fiction auf dieser Seite.

Wie jedem Autor ist auch mir die Meinung meiner Leser sehr wichtig. Nur durch Reviews weiss ich, ob euch die Story gefällt und wo ggf. eventuelle Schwachpunkte meinerseits liegen, so dass ich sie verbessern kann.  
Daher wuerde ich mich ueber Rueckmeldungen in Form von Reviews sehr freuen. :-)

"Und du bist dir sicher, dass du nichts mehr brauchst? Ansonsten bringe ich dir das gerne mit."

"Nein" lachte die junge Frau verschmitzt.

"Wirklich nicht. Ich habe alles. Du kannst beruhigt sein. Ich komme hier schon alleine klar."

"Ich weiss nicht, ich versteh dich nicht. Echt nicht."

"Musst du auch nicht." Mit einem erneuten Lachen bugsierte sie die andere junge Frau sanft aber bestimmt aus der Haustuere.

"Wenn du meinst. Aber du meldest dich bitte bei mir. Ich muss wissen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Und ich besuche dich dann so schnell wie möglich wieder" rang sie der Anderen das Versprechen ab.

"Ok, nun ist aber gut, Charlott. Ich komm ganz gut allein klar. Ich ruf dich an, versprochen. Und jetzt huscHah, husch. Du musst los. Fahr vorsichtig. Bis dann. Ich hab dich lieb."

"Ich dich auch. Und ruf mich ja an, wehe wenn nicht."

Die Frau, die Charlott genannt wurde, warf ihrer Freundin einen letzten, misstrauischen Blick zu, ehe sie sich hinters Lenkrad ihres Kleinwagens quetschte und den Motor startete.

Mit viel hupen und winken fuhr sie davon.

Abby fuhr sich durch die Haare, die in wilden Locken vom Kopf abstanden und winkte lachend dem davon fahrenden Auto nach.

Sie mochte die Zeiten, in denen ihre beste Freundin Charlott zu Besuch kam. Es brachte etwas Abwechslung in ihr Leben.

Sie wollte sich nicht beschweren, sie mochte ihr Leben. Ihre selbstgewählte ´Einsamkeit` wie Charlott immer sagte. Es mochte stimmen.

Seit dem sie auf niemanden mehr Ruecksicht nehmen musste, war es ihr relativ leicht gefallen, von ihrem alten Leben Abschied zu nehmen.

Ihren alten Job als Rechtsanwältin hatte sie nach vielen Jahren an den Nagel gehängt. Sie mochte diesen Beruf gerne. Doch irgendwann war es an der Zeit, neue Wege zu beschreiten.

Sie suchte die Einsamkeit und fand diese auch.

Bei einem Urlaub auf dem Land fand sie dieses Cottage. Es gehörte zu einer alten Muehle, die seit ueber 60 Jahren nicht mehr betrieben wurde und zusehends verfiel. Das zugehörige Cottage jedoch wurde liebevoll gepflegt. Es war als hätte es so sein muessen.

Abby verliebte sich fast augenblicklich in dieses idyllische Kleinod. Es war eine abenteuerliche Suche, bis sie endlich den Besitzer ausmachen konnte. Einen alten Mann, der nach dem Tod seiner Frau zuerst ganz alleine dort lebte und dann schweren Herzens wegziehen musste.

Sie war oft bei Greg, wie der alte Mann hiess, sie unterhielten sich lange und oft. Bis sie endlich, nach vielen Monaten am Ziel ihrer Träume war. Greg war bereit, ihr das Cottage samt Muehle zu verkaufen.

Der eigentliche Verkauf lief dann ganz unproblematisch. Und nun sass sie hier, in ihrer eigenen Muehle, mitten im englischen Nirgendwo. Der nächste Nachbar war meilenweit entfernt. Zum nächstgelegenen Dorf war sie mit dem Auto ueber eine halbe Stunde unterwegs.

Charlott konnte ihre Entscheidung nicht verstehen. Wie konnte eine ehemalige Eliteschuelerin und gut bezahlte Anwältin aus London freiwillig so ein Leben fuehren wollen.

Doch Abby genoss es. Es gab immer etwas zu tun. Die ersten Wochen war sie voll und ganz beschäftigt gewesen, das Grundstueck abzulaufen, die Ruinen und die Muehle unter die Lupe zu nehmen und entdeckte dabei immer wieder etwas neues.

Wie die vielen Apfelbäume, die auf einer Wiese auf ihrem Grundstueck standen.

Oder die uebrig gebliebenen Zäune, die sie irgendwann abgebaut hatte und sie näher am Haus neu aufbaute. Dort lebten nun 9 Huehner und 2 Hähne und brachten ihr jeden Tag frische Eier.

Abby hatte sich nicht beirren lassen und Charlott blieb nichts, als es zu akzeptieren.

Gerade wollte sie zurueck ins Haus, als sie erschrocken nach unten blickte.

"Miaaaau" kam es von dort und etwas felliges schlich um ihre Beine.

"Na, Linus du alter Streuner. Hast du wieder den Weg hierher gefunden?"

"Mau, Miaaaau" war die einzige Antwort die von dem Fellknäuel zu ihren Fuessen kam.

Abby bueckte sich und hob den Kater auf ihren Arm. Er liess es sich gefallen und kuschelte sich an sie.

"Nun sind nur wieder wir beide da. Auch gut, oder? Was hältst du davon, wenn du etwas Milch bekommst?"

Wie zur Bestätigung drueckte sich der Kater näher an Abby.

Sein Schwanz stand steil nach oben, während er in kleinen Trippelschritten Abby durch den Garten folgte.

Die Sonne verschwand gerade als rötlich-gelber Feuerball hinter dem Horizont.

Abby betrat die Kueche und goss etwas Milch in ein Schälchen, welches sie dem Kater draussen auf der Veranda auf den Boden stellte.

Schnell machte sich der Kater darueber her, während sie gedankenverloren durch sein dichtes Fell strich.

Linus folgte ihr seit sie hier eingezogen war. Abby vermutete, dass er heimatlos war. Also nahm sie sich seiner an, fuetterte ihn, gab ihm zu trinken und buerstete hin und wieder sein dichtes Fell.

Fuer einen Streuner liess er es sich ungewöhnlicherweise von Anfang an gefallen.

Vielleicht hatte er auch einmal ein Zuhause, doch wurde irgendwann allein zurueckgelassen.

Wie Abby selbst.

Sie genoss das Alleine sein, doch jedes mal wenn sie Besuch von Charlott hatte, fuehlte sie sich kurze Zeit danach, wenn diese wieder nach Hause fuhr wieder klein und einsam.

Es war niemand da, mit dem sie ihre schweren Gedanken teilen konnte, niemand der sie tröstete und ihre Tränen wegwischte. Keiner, bei dem sie ihre Sorgen lassen konnte.

Schnell schuettelte sie den Kopf, wie als wuerde sie damit den dunklen Gedanken entkommen.

Wie so oft in solchen Situationen holte sie schnell im Wohnzimmer ihren Notizblock und einen Bleistift.

Auf dem Zettel notierte sie alles, was sie noch erledigen wollte, was ihr so einfiel, was getan werden musste, was sie machen möchte und was sie auf dem Wochenmarkt einkaufen möchte.

Schnell wurde die Liste wieder um einige Dinge erweitert und allmählich gewann die Geschäftigkeit die Oberhand ueber die dunklen Gedanken.

"Weisst du was, Linus? Ich gehe morgen zum Markt. Es wird mal wieder Zeit fuer einen grösseren Einkauf."

Keine halbe Stunde später klingelte das Telefon.

"Hallo. Auf deinen Anruf habe ich schon sehnsuechtig gewartet" lachte sie in das Gerät, auch wenn ihr Gegenueber das nicht sehen konnte.

"Du luegst, ich höre es an deiner Stimme" kam es freundlich zurueck.

"Erwischt. Du hast recht. Und bist du gut daheim angekommen?"

"Nein, ich bin noch nicht daheim. Von dir aus ist es immer eine halbe Weltreise, das weisst du doch."

"Na klar, was meinst du denn, warum ich hier her gezogen bin? Damit Leute wie du nicht so oft herfinden", die letzte kecke Bemerkung ueberhörte der andere Teilnehmer des Telefonates geflissentlich.

„Und was hast du nun vor? Schon irgendwelche Pläne, ausser Huehner melken und Schafe ernten."

„Du spinnst. Ich hole bei den Huehnern nur meine Eier und die Schafe sind im Moment nur ein besserer Rasenmäher als ich es je sein könnte. Morgen wollte ich zum Markt und einkaufen. Eigentlich wollte ich danach noch bei Greg vorbei."

„Na dann hast du ja wieder Abwechslung. Sag dem alten Miesepeter, dass ich ihn verfluche, dafuer dass er diese Ruine meiner besten Freundin verkauft hat und dafuer gesorgt hat, dass sie mir nun abhanden gekommen ist." Abby wusste, dass es Charlott dem alten Mann immer noch leicht uebel nahm, dass er das Cottage nach langem hin und her an sie verkauft hatte. Es war deren Stille Hoffnung gewesen, dass, wuerde der Hauskauf scheitern, Abby von ihrem Plan abkommen wuerde. Doch den Gefallen tat ihr Greg nicht.

„Natuerlich werde ich ihm das nicht sagen. Ich werde ihn, wie immer lieb von dir gruessen."

„Na dann, ich kann dich sowieso nicht aufhalten, du tust sowieso was du willst. Wie immer. Ruf mich morgen Abend an, damit ich weiss, dass dich niemand auf dem Markt ueberfallen hat."

„Sehr komisch, wer soll mich bitte am helllichten Tag auf dem Markt ueberfallen? Aber ja, wenn es dich beruhigt, werde ich dich morgen Abend sofort anrufen."

„Prima. Dann werd ich jetzt auflegen und du wirst schön brav ins Bett gehen."

„Natuerlich. Bis morgen Charlott."

Kopfschuettelnd legte Abby den Hörer auf die Gabel. Sie mochte Charlott, doch manchmal konnte sie komisch sein.

Lächelnd lag sie später im Bett, Linus schnurrend zu ihren Fuessen und dachte voller Vorfreude an den morgigen Marktbesuch.


End file.
